inaspettato
by Insulindee
Summary: Ini Italia, Akashi yang pendatang baru mana tau apa soal negara ini? Banyak hal tak terduga terjadi bertubi-tubi, kumunculan pemuda bodoh bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro dan mafia yang mengincarnya. Cinta itu bisa tumbuh dimana dan kapan saja, Akashi/mafia!AU/Italian verse/[for my beloved big sis Yuna Seijuurou]
1. Chapter 1

**desclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke pure punya om Fujimaki Tadoshi

 **warning:** OOC!Ogiwara, Oreshi (ya saya selalu bikin oreshi, kapan terakhir saya bikin bokushi? Kayanya belum pernah deh) AU!Mafia tema yang lagi bikin saya selalu berguling setres orz, OC cuman dua orang. Karena setting di Itali saya bingung mau bawa siapa lagi ke sana, adegan berdarah, implisit lime, tembak-tembakkan dan baku hantam.

 **note:** fict ini dipersembahkan dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga untuk kak Yuna Seijuurou yang selama ini sudah menemani saya menggilai season 3 (sampe rasanya pengen garuk semua staffnya). Oh Nijimuraa~ Shige~ salah apa kalian TT

.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou memang seorang putra pemilik perusahaan berpengaruh di Jepang sana, tapi keluar negeri pun Akashi rasanya belum pernah. Sejauh dia pergi hanya mencapai kampus.

Dan disini dia sekarang, Italia.

Sebuah negara impian dengan keindahan dan keeksotisan yang berhasil menarik perhatian para turis berbagai negara untuk bertandang ke negara penghasil pasta terbesar di dunia. Semuanya pasti tergoda akan nuansa artistik sekaligus spiritual yang melingkupi setiap lini bagian dari negara tersebut. Gambaran sebuah negara akan kuatnya pendirian keagamaan, maka tidak heran jika Italia adalah pusat keagamaan umat nasrani dari seluruh dunia.

Thesis bahwa Italia adalah negara seni bisa dibuktikan dalam ribuan karya seni yang dilahirkan oleh tangan-tangan jenius pada abad pertengahan di negara itu; yang bahkan karyanya masih populer hingga sekarang. Goresan lembut dan guratan tegas pada tiap lukisan dan patung di masanya berhasil membawa Italia pada peringkat puncak negara panghasil karya seni terbaik di seluruh dunia. Warna-warna yang digradasikan secara sempurna berhasil membangkitkan pola pikir dan persepsi manusia terhadap alam sekitar. Tak lupa pula hasil karya seni itu dibuat berdasarkan takaran artistik yang amat tinggi sehingga menghasilkan nilai jual yang amat bombastis.

Negara penampung para warga yang terkenal akan keramahannya. Meski ada simpang siur kabar akan adanya mafia gara-gara trilogi film The GodFather yang menaikkan nama Al Pacino pada jamannya saat itu.

Semua materi yang mendiami negara tersebut menyimpan cerita masing-masing. Tersimpan apik dari ujung Italia Selatan hingga ke perbatasan Italia Utara. Dari Sungai Venecia hingga Coloseum di Roma. Tak akan rubuh oleh perubahan zaman. Selamanya akan menjadi aset berharga bagi mereka yang dengan setia menjaganya.

Negara yang sangat luar biasa indah dan menakjubkan bagi siapa saja, termasuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, tepat di salah satu lukisan milik museum Doge's Palace. Menyempatkan sebentar mengunjungi tempat berisi berbagai barang seni dunia milik seniman Italia yang terkenal di seluruh dunia.

Tidak ada salahnya kan menikmati milik Italia sebentar sebelum kembali berkutat pada urusan bisnis yang djatuhkan oleh ayahnya? Mumpung.

Jarang-jarang dia bisa dikirimkan ke luar negeri, biasanya hanya mengurusi perusahaan cabang di Jepang. Kesempatan emas bagi Akashi.

Toh segala barang bawaan sudah aman di hotel dan bertemu kliennya pun masih ada waktu sekitar 20 jam lagi. Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi?

Nikmati saja segala yang disuguhkan di depannya.

Tapi sepertinya perkiraan Akashi salah besar. Segalanya tidak semudah dia pikirkan.

Museum dipenuhi oleh puluhan manusia berbagai mancanegara yang dengan gamblang memenuhi segala sudut arah, berjalan tak beraturan. Begitu ramainya hingga Akashi nilai melebihi ramainya gedung stadion Saitama saat pertandingan final.

Untuk ukuran dirinya setinggi 177 cm tidak sebanding dengan tubuh raksasa para manusia Eropa. Tanpa ada rekan, orang baru dan pendatang di Italia membuat Akashi benar-benar buta arah dan dengan wajah mendukung sudah seperti seorang remaja hilang yang berpisah dengan orang tua. Sungguh sial. Sepertinya membaca brosur petunjuk gedung museum tak menjamin apapun. Akashi sudah seperti orang hilang sekarang, yang lebih tenang dari orang hilang. Yeah, jangan lupa. Dia ini Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang putra tunggal Akashi Mashiro, pemilik IQ di atas rata-rata. Di saat beginilah kecerdasannya bisa digunakan. Meski tinggi badan memang harus disalahkan.

Berkali-kali Akashi mencoba menerobos kerumunan turis lain dan tak jarang pula mendapat kegagalan dengan dorongan hampir jatuh terjerembab. Rutukan terucap pelan menggunakan bahasa Jepangnya sambil berharap tidak ada yang tahu.

Sudah hampir tiga belas menit berjuang melewati orang bertubuh tinggi besar tadi dengan segala kekuatan penuh. Sebenarnya jika dia ingin juga sudah sedari tadi dia menggunakan emperor eye. Tapi akan terlihat aneh 'kan? Apalagi ini di negara orang. Bukan arena basket.

"Menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku mengajak Tetsuya kemari." dia bergumam lirih, membuka tas ransel untuk mengambil botol minum. Air mineral tersebut di teguknya secara kasar sebagai pelampiasan emosi tertahan sedari tadi. Pada akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk istirahat dan duduk sejenak, mengumpulakan tenaga untuk perjuangan lebih lanjut. Lima menit berlalu, Akashi putuskan kembali menerjang kerumunan. Akashi kembali menegakkan tubuh, mempersiapkan mental, kekuatan dan kamera di tangan. Dalam hati sudah mewanti jika memang tidak bisa lewat menggunakan cara biasa Akashi akan menggunakan emperor eye. Lihat saja.

Kalau dipikir, baru kali ini Akashi seperti orang awam. Jika di Jepang segala keperluan, keinginan pasti tercapai. Hanya dengan lirikan mata saja sudah bisa menundukkan orang. Tapi sekarang, lawannya adalah orang Eropa yang bahkan Akashi tidak kenal, tidak juga punya masalah dengan Akashi. Mana bisa seenaknya sendiri. Disini semuanya sama, mau orang kaya atau miskin. Akashi tetap saja orang luar. Tidak memiliki hak sebesar apapun meski uangnya sebanyak apa.

Lelaki berambut merah magenta itu sudah mulai masuk ke kerumunan, mengikuti arus langkah orang dan berhenti sebentar untuk memotret beberapa pajangan seni. Seperti patung sang dewi kecantikan, _aprodhite_ , yang tingginya dua meter dan lukisan monalisa atau lainnya yang terpajang apik dan rapih di tiap sudut gedung museum berlantai dua ini.

Terlalu sibuknya dia pada deret lukisan, Akashi tidak sadar pada apa dihadapannya. Hampir saja Akashi jatuh akibat hantaman orang tak dikenal tadi jika saja tidak ada lengan yang menyanggah tubuhnya.

Lantas Akashi mendongkak, wajah oriental lah pertama kali dia lihat. " _Kau tidak apa-apa?"_ tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Italia, beruntung Akashi sempat mempelajari bahasa Italia sebelum datang kemari. Meski baru kata-kata dasar.

Akashi mengangguk, dibantu orang tersebut dia kembali berdiri tegak. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana posisinya tadi.

" _Tunggu sebentar,"_ kegiatan pemeriksaan kamera terhenti ketika orang itu berujar, "orang Jepang ya?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

Akashi sempat terperangah, bersyukur dalam hati menemukan orang satu asal di negara ini. "Iya."

"Waahh! Jarang sekali menemukan orang Asia disini!" dia berteriak tak tahu tempat, menarik perhatian banyak orang yang lewat tanpa ada rasa malu.

Akashi memijit kening merasa salah menilai, orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi sepertinya.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, kau?" tangannya terulur dengan senyum lebar menghias wajahnya.

Sempat melihat tangan tersebut beberapa detik lalu ke wajah orang kelewat hyper ini. Namun akhirnya dia sambut juga salaman lelaki berambut coklat caramel bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro itu, "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Oh! Akashi Seijuurou!"

Apalagi sekarang?

"Kau kapten team basket Rakuzan ya? Wohooo! Selama ini aku mengagumimu lho. Aku fansmu!" Taut salaman di gerakan atas-bawah secara liar oleh Ogiwara terlalu semangat sampai Akashi sedikit kesal dan memutuskan secara kasar.

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh jujur. Kau membuatku tak nyaman." Diucapkan dengan nada rendah. Mata merahnya menatap tak suka.

Ogiwara terlihat merengut, "heee~ Kenapa?! Kita satu negara 'kan? Ah jangan dingin begitu! Kita bisa berteman! Apalagi di negara seperti ini." Tiba-tiba saja krah kemeja Akashi ditarik paksa oleh Ogiwara tanpa sempat menghindar, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga tersisa tiga centimeter. Akashi bisa merasakan nafas mint dengan jarak sedekat ini. "Dan di negara yang terkenal dengan keberadaan mafianya, Akashi Seijuurou. Kalau kau tidak berhati-hati, bisa saja kau jadi targetnya." Suara Ogiwara berubah drastis menjadi dingin menusuk. Sempat tidak percaya siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Yang tadi berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kini berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Akashi kemudian, tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, kita sudah berkenalan 'kan, _Signore_ Akashi? Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentangku, nanti kita bahas. Karena apa yang aku katakan tadi, tidak bohong sepenuhnya. Saat ini kau tengah menjadi target mafia disini."

"Kenapa?" Terus bertanya tanpa gentar, walaupun tubuhnya harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menyesuaikan tinggi Ogiwara yang ternyata lebih dari Akashi.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal nama 'Akashi', eh? Setelah mereka tahu salah satu anaknya datang ke sini tentu saja para pemangsa harta akan gencar mencarimu. Maka dari itu, jika kau ingin tetap hidup. Dengarkan kata-kataku."

Akashi tidak ingin mempercayai Ogiwara setelah kejadian mengagetkan tadi. Yah siapa yang akan percaya pada bualan orang baru dikenal tentang mafia dan targetnya?

Tapi mata karamel Ogiwara terlihat tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali, meski tadi mata itu memancarkan ekspresi ceria dan dalam hitungan detik berubah seketika.

Cengkraman kemeja Akashi dilepaskan, Ogiwara kembali tersenyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hehehe... Maaf soal tadi." semuanya seperti lelucon bagi Akashi. Sungguh! Dia baru datang tiga jam tadi dan sekarang mendapat kabar tidak terduga. Bertemu Ogiwara Shigehiro yang tiba-tiba bilang dia menjadi target, yang benar saja.

"Oh ya, kuharap kau bersiap." Ogiwara melirik jam sport di lengan kirinya. Kemudian menatap Akashi yang masih menatap tajam. "Lima detik lagi."

Alis Akashi tertaut bingung dengan kalimat ambigu Ogiwara. Sontak manik rubynya membulat ketika lengannya ditarik. Hanya tiga langkah dan Akashi kembali pada kesadaran berhasil menarik kembali kuasa lengannya. "Kau―"

Segala ucapan yang ingin dia tumpah ruahkan penuh kekesalan terhenti ketika mendengar jeritan wanita tak jauh dari dia dan Ogiwara berdiri, bisa dilihat seorang turis berkulit hitam dan bertudung merah rubuh dengan luka tepat di dahi. Para pengunjung lain pun panik, berlari seliweran mencari pertolongan. Suasana mulai caruk-maruk, seruan meminta tolong dan lainnya memenuhi lantai satu gedung museum Doge's Palace dalam hitungan detik.

Akashi tidak mengerti, semua terjadi tiba-tiba.

Dan tanpa sempat berkata apapun pergelangan tangannya ditarik seseorang menjauhi gedung, membaur dengan kerumunan yang berlarian keluar.

"Ogi―"

"Ada empat orang bersenjata disini, sedang mengincarmu. Mungkin yang tadi mereka salah tembak. Pakai tudung jaketmu dan ikuti instruksiku. Kalau kau tidak ingin ada lubang di kepalamu."

Hanya diam saja yang bisa Akashi lakukan, mengikuti kemana Ogiwara bawa. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, masih tetap datar seperti biasa. Kelewat tenang untuk ukuran orang yang tengah menjadi target para komplotan mafia.

 _Brengsek_

Satu kata umpatan terbesit dipikirannya, pertama kali dalam waktu beberapa tahun.

Keadaan ini sudah cukup menghabiskan sumbu kesabaran Akashi sampai untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu pun rasanya susah.

* * *

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

.

[Ogiwara Shigehiro/Akashi Seijuurou]

.

 _'inaspettato'_

 _._

* * *

"Hahahaha! Tadi itu luar biasa sekali!"

Manik merah melirik sinis pada pemuda berambut coklat yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tidak peduli pada cara menyetirnya terlalu berbahaya di tengah jalan begini. Seolah tadi itu hanya sebuah kegiatan lucu yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

Dimana letak kelucuan kejadian tadi, coba? Setelah berjuang keluar dari Doge's Palace mati-matian sambil berusaha tidak dikenali, takut tiba-tiba ada peluru nyasar ke kepala, mendadak harus melakoni tokoh action tanpa stutment. Mana lucunya?

"Kau memang gila." cibir Akashi, dia risih sebenarnya. Bukan karena detak jantung yang cepat terasa ataupun nafas putus-putus yang menyiksanya.

Ogiwara berusaha menahan tawa, dia juga sebenarnya merasakan apa yang Akashi alami. Dia gugup, nafasnya tersenggal tak beraturan. Entah karena terserempet peluru atau ditubruk pengunjung lain, kerja otak Ogiwara jadi _menceng_."Terima kasih."

Mata ruby itu berputar jenaka, lantas Akashi berbalik mengambil tas ransel di punggungnya. Isinya masih aman. Namun yang diincar hanya satu diantara semua barang di dalam, yaitu handphone. Ada seseorang yang harus dia hubungi.

Sejenak suasana mobil hanya diisi oleh tawa absurd Ogiwara, namun setelah mendapati delikan mata Akashi lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu pun bungkam. Tatapan yang sangat ampuh untuk mendiamkan orang berisik macam Ogiwara. Hayama Koutaro adalah salah satu korbannya.

"Halo, Tetsuya." kata Akashi sesaat setelah telepon tersambung. Suara lembut terkesan datar bisa didengar Akashi sebagai balasan. Senyuman tipis merekah di wajah kakunya.

"Syukurlah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Kakak_ , _apa tidak terbalik? Aku seharusnya bertanya begitu."_

Tawa rendah menanggapi perkataan adik—beda ibu—nya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Meski tadi ada kejadian menegangkan di museum."

" _Apa?! Kakak!_ _Kau sungguh baik-baik saja disana? Apa yang terjadi?"_ Jarang sekali bisa mendengar adiknya panik begitu, entah Akashi harus berekspresi bagaimana. Senang atau tertawa menanggapi. Ini sangat langka dalam kehidupan Akashi.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Tenang, ada orang aneh yang menyelamatkanku."

Ogiwara tidak mengacuhkan lirikan Akashi padanya dan fokus pada jalanan di depan sembari asik bersiul pelan. Takut mendapat delikan tajam lagi seperti tadi.

" _Kakak, sudah bertemu Ogiwara-_ kun _?"_

Sedetik kemudian alis sebelah Akashi naik, "bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

" _Aku yang menyuruhnya melindungi Kakak. Maaf aku baru beri tahu. Kalau aku bilang pasti kau menolak."_

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Tetsuya."

Bisa didengar tiap kata bernada rendah penuh penekanan dari arah bangku penumpang sampingnya, Ogiwara sukses dibuat merinding hanya dengan suara Akashi saja.

Tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda di seberang sana.

" _Aku tidak tahu, hanya menebak saja."_

"Jangan bohong, Tetsuya." Akashi terus menuntut.

" _Kalau aku tidak bohong Kakak pasti akan marah padaku."_

Helaan nafas keluar mulut Akashi, diikuti Ogiwara yang juga merasakan atmosfer berat di sekitar mobil.

"Aku tidak akan marah, aku janji."

Terjadi jeda diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya ada suara balasan dari seberang negara sana. _"Aku membaca email ancaman dari laptop ayah kemarin sore. Setelah kau di perintahkan ayah ke Italia. Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa jadi jaga-jaga aku meminta temanku yang juga di Italia sana untuk melindungimu."_

Sebelah tangan yang bebas naik memijit pangkal hidung, mendadak kepalanya pusing. "Sekarang kau berani lancang ya, Tetsuya."

" _Aku tidak sengaja saat mengambil dokumen yang diminta ayah."_

"Berarti ayah tahu, kenapa diam saja tahu aku dalam bahaya?"

" _Kakak ini kan Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang kuat, cerdas dan luar biasa. Kebanggan ayah. Mana mungkin ayah tidak percaya kau bisa menangani segalanya sendiri disana. Ya kan?"_

Akashi terdiam, kalimat adiknya, Kuroko Tetsuya, sukses membuat hatinya mencelos. Selama ini memang dialah yang selalu jadi anak emas bagi keluarga Akashi. Bukan Tetsuya. Karena fakta Kuroko Tetsuya hanya anak dari istri kedua membuat Kuroko sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi perasaan sayang terhadap kakak tirinya melarang Kuroko membenci Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku."

" _Sudahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula aku sudah puas dengan jabatan ini. Kakak, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Ayah tidak mungkin rutin menelponmu. Tapi aku pasti akan menggantikannya untuk memantau keadaanmu."_

Diluar kesadaran sudut bibir Akashi tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Telepon terputus oleh Tetsuya setelah menyahuti ucapan kakaknya dengan gumamman singkat. Sudah sangat dipastikan bagaimana wajah imut lelaki itu.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi 'kan?"

Tak bergeming masih tetap menatap ponsel, ekspresi tak terbaca tertangkat penglihatan Ogiwara membuatnya agak bingung dan takut Akashi mengalami guncangan gara-gara kejadian tadi di Doge's Palace.

Berhasil Ogiwara hindari serangan kejutan tepat di depan matanya, mungkin kalau gagal pelipisnya sudah berlubang oleh senjata dadakan Akashi. Gunting. Darimana lelaki ini menemukan gunting? Jangan bilang orang ini selalu membawa gunting setiap saat.

Manik karamel Ogiwara melirik horor ke samping, "oi oi oi oi! Jangan bercanda!"

"Kau yang jangan bercanda. Dasar sampah! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin kau hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan ada di Italia dan dimintai tolong Tetsuya."

Kemudian mata Ogiwara berputar bosan, "Gzz! Bagaimana jika aku menolak menjawab?"

"Maka aku pun menolak untuk menjamin bukan lehermu sasaranku selanjutnya."

Ogiwara menggeram dan langsung memutar stir mengarahkan mobil langsung ke pinggir jalan, menghentikan mobil seketika. Mengabaikan segala umpatan dalam bahasa Italia orang lain.

"Dengar, Akashi Seijuurou. Aku punya _baretta_ yang tersimpan di balik baju dan siap menembak siapa saja yang berani mengusikku. Jadi tolong turunkan gunting sialanmu dari hadapanku."

Akashi tak bergeming sedikitpun, Ogiwara mendecih.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bicara! Aku hanya bodyguard sewaan. Puas kau!"

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" teriak Ogiwara memukul stir mobilnya. Matanya tak sejenaka biasanya.

"Tsk! Dibayar berapa kau oleh Tetsuya?"

"Perlukah kuberi tahu?"

"Sangat."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, "aku tidak meminta bayaran sedikitpun pada Kuroko. Aku ini sahabatnya, wajar kalau membantu."

"Kau bohong."

"Kapan kau bisa percaya padaku!" teriak Ogiwara penuh emosi langsung menghadap Akashi. Mata mereka beradu pandang, hanya beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Ogiwara menghela nafas panjang dan merilekskan tubuh bersandar pada bangku.

Melihat Ogiwara diam saja memejamkan mata, gunting di depan leher pemuda tersebut turun. Dikembalikan ke asal dia ambil tadi.

Pantas saja kan jika Akashi belum bisa mempercayai Ogiwara. Baru beberapa menit mereka saling kenal, apalagi Akashi masih ingat jelas kejadian penuh adrenalin tadi di museum.

"Bawa aku ke hotel."

"Heh... Kau mengajakku bercinta?"

.

* * *

.

"Dia dilindungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan menaikkan kedua kaki ke atas meja, sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibirnya. Mata tajam masih tertuju pada si anak buah yang tertunduk takut. "Bodoh. Menangkap satu anak saja tidak bisa." Dia mendecih. Membuat ketiga bawahannya merinding. Takut mendapat damprat sang atasan. Masih mending jika dibentak. Kalau ada peluru nyasar ke jidat lebih parah lagi nanti.

"Kudengar, besok dia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang Italia di _café letizia_ bagaimana jika kita serang disana?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar disampingnya berkata. Menarik seringai di bibir.

"Lakukan. Kerahkan semua orang kita. Dan jangan sampai gagal."

.

* * *

.

Ada memar besar menjadi sorot perhatian lobi hotel terbesar di Itali tersebut. Akashi melangkah paling depan, tidak mempedulikan sedikitpun segala keluh Ogiwara padanya.

"Hei Akashi, tanggung jawab. Pipiku biru nih."

"Diam."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh wajah. Aduuhh!"

"Shige, berisik!"

Bibir Ogiwara maju membentuk kerucut mendengar bentakan Akashi, namun kemudian dia tersadar akan perubahan panggilan tadi. "Tunggu, kau panggil aku apa?"

Langkah pemuda berambut merah delima itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar hotelnya. Lantas dia berbalik memberi tatapan tajam, dia sendiri baru sadar akan panggilan barusan.

"Lupakan." ujar Akashi sengit.

"Akashi, aku lapar! Traktir aku makan!"

Berbagai keluhan Ogiwara di abaikan dan hanya di balas lirikan bengis Akashi. Siapa yang tidak risih oleh suara-suara berisik orang kelebihan gizi macam Ogiwara ini?

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti pada kamar nomor 1245, diikuti Ogiwara di belakangnya yang menatap kagum kamar standar VVIP tersebut. Tidak heran, mengingat lelaki di depannya adalah putra pemilik perusahaan besar di Jepang yang juga berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian negara.

"Akashi," Ogiwara memanggil lagi, kini ditambah tarikan lengan baju. Sudah seperti anak kelaparan saja.

"Tunggu disini, aku mau mandi."

"Kau tega?!" jeritan Ogiwara membahana sepanjang koridor, beruntung tak ada orang di sekitar mereka.

"Ogiwara, kau berisik sekali." desissan tajam tak di gubris sedikit pun Ogiwara yang dasarnya memang kurang peka.

Pada akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan mempersilahkan pemuda berambut coklat ini masuk, dengan syarat tetap menjaga sikap ketika di dalam dan disambut bahagia Ogiwara yang hampir memeluk Akashi jika tidak ada hantaman menuju dagu.

Perlukah diperjelas bagaimana isi kamar sewaan Akashi Seijuurou? Sepertinya tidak, karena akan membuang waktu banyak saking banyaknya hal yang harus dikagumi. Lihat saja Ogiwara, mulutnya menganga ketika disuguhi sebuah _suitroom_ VIIP standart luar biasa.

Dibiarkan Ogiwara berkeliling kamar, Akashi melangkah menuju koper yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ogiwara masih sibuk mengagumi isi kamar dan mencoba beberapa perabotan.

Katakanlah dia terlalu _kudet_ , karena nyatanya dia hidup di Itali pun tidak semewah yang biasa dilihat oleh orang luar tentang penduduk Italia.

Sofa kosong Ogiwara duduki sambil menunggu Akashi, ternyata lelaki itu masih memiliki hati juga tidak melulu mendelik tajam atau mengomel sinis. Dia diam saja ketika Ogiwara ikuti ke dalam kamarnya padahal niat Ogiwara hanya meminta makan, meski tadi dia sudah berkata menyebalkan seperti―yeah siapapun akan menjurus ke sana kalau ada yang mengajak ke hotel 'kan? Jangan salahkan otak pendek seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro. Salahkan saja rekan dimnya itu yang kelewat mesum.

Semilir angin menggoda Ogiwara dalam buai kenyamanan lewat jendela hotel yang dibuka lebar, menyajikan pemandangan Italia dari lantai tujuh. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Tidak terasa mata Ogiwara pun menyerah, detik selanjutnya mata kecoklatan itu sudah terkatup. Terlelap diantara semilir angin musim semi kota Venezia.

Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah lelaki yang akan betah berada di dalam kamar mandi, menyiapkan tetek bengek demi penampilan. Tanpa polesan apapun para kaum hawa pasti akan menyempatkan diri melirik sosok Akashi. Bukannya sombong, tapi ini kenyataan.

Rambut merah delima masih basah dan tetesan air membasahi lantai yang dia pijak. Sadar kamarnya berubah sepi (mengingat ada satu manusia berisik di dalam) Akashi dibuat bingung. Dalam hati bertanya kemana bocah itu.

Akashi sudah akan sangat bersyukur terlepas dari orang aneh macam Ogiwara jika saja manik rubynya tidak menangkap seonggok tubuh tergeletak santai di atas sofa. Dari helai coklat karamel yang mencuat Akashi sudah tebak siapa.

Dia melangkah mendekat, sekedar mengecek apakah Ogiwara tidur atau sedang apa. Namun ketika di telisik, matanya terkatup, dengan nafas teratur. Menunjukkan sosok itu tengah tertidur.

Tak ada komentar terbesit dipikiran Akashi untuk memarahi Ogiwara, dia hanya diam memperhatikan wajah damai Ogiwara. Entah kenapa mendadak dia jadi tertarik pada Ogiwara. Bukan dalam konteks _spesial_. Hanya pada wajah tidurnya saja yang sudah seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa kendali, lengannya bergerak menuju dahi Ogiwara yang tertutup rambut. Perlahan disibaknya rambut-rambut kecoklatan―yang tak disangka ternyata sangat lembut―dari dahi Ogiwara.

Tubuh Akashi tersentak ketika tiba-tiba pergelangan tangan yang tengah menyingkap rambut Ogiwara ditangkap oleh tangan lain. Dan baru sadar jika Ogiwara sudah bangun.

Langsung saja ditarik lengannya dari genggaman Ogiwara dan mengalihkan perhatian ke pemandangan luar. Berharap wajahnya yang mendadak panas ini tidak disadari Ogiwara.

'Sial'

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Ogiwara kemudian, meregangkan tubuh lelah sedari tadi kejar-kejaran terus dengan para mafia itu. Mata coklat masih menangkap sosok Akashi disampingnya.

Tidak ada kalimat keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah tersebut, alih-alih menjawab Akashi pergi meninggalkan Ogiwara dalam kebingungan.

Ogiwara tidak tahu jika sedari tadi Akashi tengah merutuk dalam hati.

.

Akashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya diam atau lebih tepatnya _jawdrop_ melihat nafsu makan Ogiwara saat ini. Soal banyaknya makanan yang dia pesan bukan masalah besar bagi Akashi, semua menu di restoran hotel ini dipesan pun Akashi bisa bayar. Tapi lihat betapa cepat orang ini melahap makanan. Akashi sendiri saja baru melahap sehelai pasta.

"Ogiwara, kau seperti manusia kekurangan asupan gizi saja." celetuk Akashi geleng-geleng kepala.

Dipaksakan dia telan steaknya kemudian meminum air putih banyak-banyak, senyum bahagia terukir di wajah polosnya. "Bukan begitu, tapi, oh ayolah, ini makanan enak-enak. Sangat disayangkan kan kalau diabaikan?" kemudian Ogiwara kembali melahap scalop yang belum tersentuh, mencicipinya sedikit.

Akashi tidak menanggapi lagi, dia sibuk menikmati berbagai makanan khas Italia dihadapannya. Lima belas menit berlalu, semua hidangan habis―sebagian besar dihabiskan Ogiwara. Akashi sudah akan berdiri ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik seseorang, saat dilihat Ogiwara tengah menatapnya. Tentu saja memaksa Akashi mengingat kejadian tadi siang sontak ditarik lengannya dari genggaman Ogiwara (lagi untuk kedua kali) wajah Akashi memerah.

"Akashi, terima kasih ya atas makanannya."

"Hm." sahut Akashi singkat, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terpulas di wajah.

"Akashi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah." Dan ternyata disadari Ogiwara. Akashi hanya melirik singkat saja lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan panggilan Ogiwara.

"Tunggu dulu. Akashi!"

Pergelangan kembali di tangkap Ogiwara dan lagi-lagi Akashi harus menyentaknya. Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. "Apa sih?!"

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." cengiran lebar terpasang apik di wajah polos―seperti yang terlihat―orang yang memegang _baretta_. Sebenarnya Akashi sendiri tidak menyangka jika orang seperti Ogiwara adalah bodyguard ilegal. Yeah, dia bodyguard tanpa bos kan? Sama saja ilegal bagi Akashi.

Dahi Akashi tertaut, menatap sebuah objek di wajah Ogiwara. Lantas dia bergidig saat sadar. "Ogiwara, kau menjijikan sekali. Pakai serbet makan kalau sudah selesai! Bodoh." lalu pergi, melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang di balik lift.

Ogiwara sendiri masih cengo di tempat, diusap-usap wajahnya dengan lengan kemeja yang dia kenakan. Benar saja. Ada sisa saus ternyata. Baru sadar.

Pagi hari Akashi kembali kehilangan kata-kata. Orang ini datang lagi, seperti orang bodoh melambaikan tangan padanya. Decihan keluar dari mulut, namun akhirnya Akashi mendekat juga pada si orang aneh bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sinis, lantas Ogiwara hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Menjemputmu, mau ke _café '_ kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya; _letizia_ ya?" Ogiwara melirik jam sport yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sekilas dan beralih kembali pada sosok di depannya.

Akashi tak menanggapi apapun lantas dia melangkah menuju mobil dibelakang Ogiwara. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kuroko," bahu diangkat tak acuh, mesin dinyalakan dan mobil hitam tersebut melaju. Membelah jalanan Italia.

Pagi hari Italia tidak seperti pagi di Jepang, hawanya lebih dingin meski ini musim semi. Akashi akui memang musim semi di Jepang agak dingin, tapi tidak sedingin ini. Hingga jacket yang dia kenakan tidak bisa menghalau udara. Meski sudah berlapis jas dan kemeja.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, Ogiwara menyetir sambil bersenandung, mengikuti tiap nada lagu berbahasa Itali. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri sibuk mempersiapkan pertemuan nanti.

 _Tablet_ tipis dia genggam dan jari sebelah tangan bergerak menjadi kursor di layar sentuh. Ini pertemuan yang teramat penting bagi ayahnya, tidak mungkin Akashi akan santai begitu saja dalam hal persiapan. Segalanya dipertaruhkan disini. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya lagi seperti kekalahannya di basket oleh adiknya sendiri. Yang langsung mendapat peringatan keras. Kali ini tidak akan terulang lagi, meski ribuan mafia sekalipun memborbadirnya.

Lima belas menit perjalanan dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah _café_ minimalis yang terlihat dari luar sangat sederhana. Akashi sempat tidak percaya akan tempat perjanjian mereka. Tidak salah tempat 'kan?

"Ini _café letizia,_ jangan dilihat luarnya, Akashi. Ayo." Tidak ada kesempatannya protes saat pergelangan tangan ditarik Ogiwara. Rasanya Akashi hampir sudah hapal akan bagaimana rasanya digenggam Ogiwara.

Benar saja apa kata Ogiwara, diluar terlihat biasa saja. Tapi didalam Akashi akui memang sangat luar biasa. Lantai, dinding, meja dan segalanya terkesan penuh warna coklat kayu. Entah ini menggunakan kayu manis atau semacamnya, Akashi bisa mencium bau rempah tersebut menguar dari dalam _café_ ini. Suasana sangat tenang, dengan gemercik air mancur kecil di tengah ruang.

Seorang barista menyapa mereka dengan senyum, Akashi menanggapi balas tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya Akashi belum mengenal siapa yang harus dia temui, hanya berbekal nama saja yang dia punya. Sedangkan _café_ ini tidak hanya satu orang penghuni. Kenapa mengajak ke tempat seperti ini? Akashi kira akan di restoran mewah atau hotel atau sejenisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka dihentikan seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan _ahoge_ menurun di sebelah kiri yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. " _Ciao_ ~ Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi lantas mengangguk. "Ah benar, ayo kuantar ke ruangan pertemuan." Dia melangkah duluan di depan Akashi dan Ogiwara (kata Ogiwara, dia harus ikut kemanapun Akashi pergi. Agar semuanya aman, dan hanya dibalas dengusan Akashi)

"Oh ya, yang sebelah siapa ya?" Lelaki setinggi 172 centimeter bertanya dengan logat bahasa Italia pada Ogiwara.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, kakakmu mengenalku."

"Aku tidak tahu, _fratello_ tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Feliciano Vargas."

Jadi ini Feliciano Vargas, dilihat dari fisiknya memang terlihat masih seperti pemuda sekolah menengah atas, tapi dia sendiri bilang kalau sudah kuliah sekarang. Padahal tingginya tidak jauh dengan Akashi.

Dari dilihat pawakan Feliciano, Akashi sudah menyimpulkan jika orang yang akan dia temui pasti seramah Feliciano. Anaknya saja seperti ini. Pasti tidak jauh dari ayahnya.

Mereka dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih masuk ke dalam _café_ , perkiraan Akashi salah. _Café_ ini tidak sekecil dari luar justru sangat luas jika semakin masuk. Dan suasana pun mulai berbeda dengan bagian depan.

Bukan karena tatapan determinasi para lelaki bertubuh besar, berkacamata hitam dan berjas rapi berderet di tiap jalan. Itu tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun bagi Akashi. Tapi interiornya.

Feliciano berhenti pada ruangan berpintu ganda, dia membukanya pelan dan mempersilahkan Akashi dan Ogiwara masuk.

Lagi-lagi Akashi dibuat berdecak kagum dalam hati, ruangan ini jauh berbeda dengan interior luar. Luas, rapi dengan lukisan-lukisan dewa-dewi yunani berderet di dinding. Ada proyektor besar di ujung, tapi meja yang ada mungkin hanya bisa digunakan untuk lima orang saja. Menggunakan meja berukuran sedang. Lampu besar menggantung apik diatas meja.

Ogiwara memutuskan berdiri di samping pintu, dan lelaki berambut merah itu pun diantar menuju seseorang yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai pertemuan ini!" Feliciano berteriak kencang, duduk di salah satu kursi berderet. Akashi mengikutinya.

Kenapa jadi canggung begini?

"Sudah datang ya," mata ruby Akashi memicing, beberapa detik dia terdiam ketika kursi di depannya berputar menghadapnya. Lagi-lagi Akashi dikejutkan akan kenyataan. Oh sampai kapan negara ini terus-terusan memberinya kejutan?

"Akashi Seijuurou, benar?" lelaki itu bertanya, yang herannya menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Terlalu fasih hingga Akashi tidak percaya yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar orang Italia, "Aku Lovino Vargas, salam kenal. Kau belum tahu ya, kalau kau akan bertemu denganku?"

Dan seorang lelaki yang jauh dari ekspektasi Akashi, dia―Lovino Vargas, yang Akashi kira adalah seorang pria paruh baya berumur 40an lebih, ternyata hanyalah pemuda yang Akashi tebak seumuran dengannya.

"Iya, Anda benar." sahutnya formal. Menatap langsung mata hijau pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, aku seumuran denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan heran juga."

Yang masih Akashi herankan hanya; dia harus melakukan perjanjian kerja dengan orang yang tak jauh dari usianya. Akashi tidak sangka. Apa kalimat ayahnya yang berkata jika dia akan berhadapan dengan seorang direktur utama perusahaan besar Italia itu salah? Mungkin Lovino hanya menggantikan ayahnya. Seperti dia.

"Tidak, aku tidak heran."

"Bukan, maksudku―jangan heran akan kenyataan jika memang akulah direktur utama Vargas." ujarnya terdengar sombong di telinga Akashi, lantas sudut bibir Akashi berkedut. Dia ingin tertawa mencemooh orang itu, tapi kalau saja dia tidak ingat siapa yang akan dia hadapi.

Kemampuan membaca pikiran lawan bicara dengan gerak-gerik, Akashi mempelajarinya demi perusahaan. Dan orang ini sudah paham.

"Ya, terserah kau. Mari kita lanjutkan." Baru saja Akashi akan mengeluarkan berkas yang akan dia jadikan bahan diskusi, ledakan dari luar membuyarkan segalanya. Dia terlonjak kaget apalagi setelah ledakan itu, pintu di dobrak paksa.

Akashi menoleh ke pintu masuk, tidak sempat lagi untuk berteriak memanggil nama orang yang kini sudah jatuh setelah mendapat serangan mendadak di perut, apalagi saat orang yang tadi memukul Ogiwara langsung berlari menerjangnya.

"Si―"

Dor!

Letusan dari belakangnya menumbangkan orang itu, yang terjatuh setelah timah panas mengenai kaki. Ketika Akashi menoleh Lovino tengah mengangkat pistol, masih dengan asap berasal dari moncongnya.

Akashi tak sempat berkata lagi, semua serba cepat. Kemeja belakang ditarik menuju belakang meja dan dia langsung diberi sebuah pistol dari Lovino.

Terima kasih lirih diucapkannya.

Tidak hanya satu, orang-orang berbaju hitam menyeruak masuk sambil menodongkan senjata. Terjadi baku tembak antar dua pihak, Akashi juga tidak sadar ketika tangannya bergerak ikut menembak mereka. Yang Akashi tahu, sisi lain dalam dirinya yang melakukan ini semua. Ah dasar, sampai kapan 'dia' akan terus melindungi seorang 'kakak' macam dia ini?

Mereka benar-benar kewalahan, padahal Ogiwara sudah membantu disampingnya. Ada Feliciano ikut menembakki. Tapi jika empat lawan lusinan orang, sudah ditebakkan?

Satu tembakkan berhasil mengenai lengan Ogiwara, tembakan lain berhasil menghujam rekan lainnya. Teriakan Akashi sendiri sudah tenggelam di tengah desingan senjata api yang menulikan.

Konsentrasinya buyar seketika.

Hingga tidak sempat lagi untuk menoleh ketika seseorang sudah berdiri di atas meja, di atasnya. Menyeringai buas menatap Akashi.

" _Ciao_ , Akashi Seijuurou. _Finalmento ho potuto ottenere voi!_ " (1)

Setelah sebuah pipa dilayangkan menuju kepala, Akashi sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Kegelapan menguasainya. Yang dia ingat hanya ada suara memanggil namanya keras-keras. Suara Ogiwara.

* * *

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

* * *

Doge's Palace: Sebuah museum besar yang terletak di dekat sungai Venezia, Italia. (source from goggle, #cmiiw)

 _Fratello_ : Kakak laki-laki(Italian)

Ciao: Halo (Italian) taulah ya

 _Finalmento ho potuto ottenere voi:_ Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu. _(Italian)_

* * *

 **a/n:**

Akhirnya ini benda rampung hahaha.. Lebih tepatnya sih; akhirnya ini benda di upload. Udah berapa abad ini dibiarin? Abisa saya gak yakin sih. Maaf ya kak Yuna TwT

Maaf bikin Ogiwara dan Akashi seabsurd gini. Apapulaaa! #headdesk

Yah flame ditunggu! saya yakin ini benda banyak kekurangan TT Grammar ancur, typo dimana-mana, OOC lagi huaaa #berguling

HUAAAA! LOVI! KOK KAMU BADASS AMAT DISINI?! #abaikan


	2. Chapter 2

**desclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke masih punya Fujimaki Tadoshi yang saya harepin dijual di ebay. Biar nanti saya ganti jadi Akashi no Basuke. Abis dia chara season dua tapi kaya mainchara #lel

 **warning:** Masih sama seperti kemarin. OOC!OgiAka (buat yang biasa ngadepin bokushi pasti nganggepnya ini OOC. Muahaha). Italianvers, dua ekor charanya HimaPapa #tebarconfettibuatLoviFeli. Mafia!AU, adegan berdarah, tembak-tembakkan dan saling tebas peluru. Saya ngga bisa bikin action. Jadi sorry dory strawberry ajah kalau absurd begindang. Hahaha... Slight NashAka. OgiAka nya? Ntar lha ya hahaha saya bikin chapter khusus buat mereka.

 **note:** Pertama-tama, selamat atas keberhasilan sidang kak Yuna! Sukses ya kak Yunaaa~ #lemparShige Maaf cuman bisa ngasih kaya beginian dan maaf baru bisa update _inespettato_. LoL. Dan juga, minal adzin walfaidzin ya.. Hehehe.. Saya sadar punya banyak salah. Apalagi saya suka ngibarin kancut Akashi. #ditebas

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil hitam tersebut melaju cepat diambang batas rata-rata membelah jalanan Italia, mengabaikan segala umpatan para pengendara lain setelah dia lewati dengan semena-mena. Peduli setan, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang dan Ogiwara tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk meladeni bacotan orang-orang.

Kejadian tadi masih membekas diingatan Ogiwara di tiap lini adegan dari serangan tiba-tiba oleh berbagai tembakan dan pukulan yang sukses membuat Akashi kehilangan kesadaran seketika. Lalu membawanya tidak tahu kemana. Ogiwara tak sempat menolongnya karena disibukkan serangan.

Lagi-lagi umpatan terucap mulus dari bibir mengingat bagaimana lemahnya dia saat itu gagal menyelamatkan Akashi dari serangan tersebut. Ditangkapnya Akashi memang salah dia yang tidak bisa melindungi. Kali ini dia akan membayar dengan segera mencari dan selamatkan. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Seperginya komplotan penculik tak dikenal itu, Ogiwara langsung mengejarnya namun tertahan ketika ledakan muncul menghadang langkahnya. Menutup segala akses keluar. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu pertolongan sambil merutuki betapa bodohnya dia. Selepas dia, Lovino dan Feliciano. Ogiwara langsung melesat pergi tak, menghiraukan panggilan Lovino.

Sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa? Tahu yang menculik Akashi saja tidak. Dia terlalu gegabah dan bodohnya Ogiwara baru sadar sekarang.

Sedang sibuknya dengan pikiran, tiba-tiba handphone di saku kemeja bergetar. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Dari layar Ogiwara bisa melihat ada nama Lovino disana. Setelah membuang nafas panjang untuk menenangkan kepanikan akhirnya Ogiwara mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?" Sapanya menggunakan bahasa Italia yang dibalas dengan bahasa serupa.

" _Dimana kau,_ bastardo _?"_ Ogiwara bisa mendengar Lovino mendesis ketika bertanya.

"Aku sedang dijalan."

" _Jangan bilang kau akan mencari Akashi sendirian!_ Dove è la tua mente? _! Tahu musuh saja tidak, kau ingin sembrono dengan bertindak sendirian! Mau jadi pahlawan hah? Bodoh!"_

Ogiwara sampai harus menjauhkan HP-nya saat Lovino berteriak penuh umpatan.

" _Scusa_ , _signore_. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dipikiranku sekarang hanya Akashi."

Meski tak melihatnya langsung namun Ogiwara bisa mengetahui jika Lovino tengah menenangkan dirinya. Memang saat ini marah-marah sendiri bukanlah keputusan tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

" _Aku akan mencari informasi. Kau lakukan saja apapun sebisamu. Ingat, jangan gegabah!"_ Seru Lovino diseberang sana, Ogiwara hanya bisa meringis sembari mengangguk patuh. _"Tenang saja, Shige. Kau tidak sendiri. Bagaimanapun Akashi itu klienku."_

"Iya, _signore._ Aku mengerti." sahut Ogiwara mengakhiri sambungan telpon. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Sekarang dia sudah mulai tenang lagi. Gilirannya bekerja. Saat itulah sebuah ide terpikirkan olehnya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menekan dial-up nomor seseorang di telpon. " _Ciao_ , _Aho_ mine! _Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto_. Bisa pinjamkan senjatamu? Aku memerlukannya untuk menangkap ikan dan menyelamatkan seorang pangeran. Hahaha... Aku serius, _stupido._ "

.

.

.

Semuanya masih gelap meski Akashi merasa sudah sadar sedari sepuluh menit lalu. Kedua tangan dan kaki susah digerakkan. Sudah dipastikan saat ini dia dalam keadaan terikat, ditempat luar biasa pengap dan minim cahaya. Bagaimana bisa Akashi tahu? Oh gerakan musuh saja bisa dia perkirakan apalagi ruangan yang pasti hanya seluas 4x6 meter ini. Soal kasus tertangkapnya dia sekarang itu benar-benar diluar perkiraan sang emperor. Tahu sendiri keadaannya, seperti satu lawan lima sekaligus dan mereka melawan menggunakan senjata, bukan bola basket. Jadi otak saja tidak cukup, sayangnya soal skill menembak Akashi minim.

 _Damn_! Tenggorokannya sakit. Berapa hari tidak diguyur air? Sudah berapa lama dia diikat disini tanpa diberi kesempatan melihat dan membuka mulut. Hanya disisakan celah untuk bernafas.

Terikat, tak bisa bernafas, kehausan, tidak berdaya dan susah bergerak adalah saat-saat dimana sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang paling disegani terlihat lemah.

Akashi tersentak ketika tiba-tiba penutup mata dilepaskan secara kasar dan cahaya lampu yang menyorot nusuk tepat ke mata membuatnya terpaksa menyipit. Kepalanya digelengkan pelan mengusir pening yang mendera, namun baru saja Akashi berniat menunduk rambutnya dijambak dari belakang. Memaksanya kembali mendongkak melihat orang yang dengan kurang ajar membuatnya begini.

"Dia sudah sadar! Kita apakan dia?" Suara seseorang terdengar disamping, sepertinya orang yang sedang menjambaknya.

"Tunggu dulu, _stupido_! Kita tidak diperintahkan membunuhnya. Hahahaha!" Dari jauh terdengar seorang lagi, tapi tawanya lebih dari satu orang. Lima orang mungkin?

"Lalu apakan dia?" Suara lain bertanya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Hei, tapi ternyata dia manis ya. Tidak seperti yang diceritakan boss kalau dia mengerikan."

"Dasar! Sudah, biarkan saja dia."

Mata Akashi menyipit, berusaha melirik siapa saja orang sialan yang mengikatnya dan mencemooh ketika dalam keadaan mengenaskan begini.

Tapi tidak mampu. Pelipis kirinya terasa nyeri luar biasa dan pipi kiri juga seperti dialiri sesuatu yang lengket yang terlanjur kering. Entah apa itu, tapi Akashi perkirakan ini adalah darah. Luka dari pukulan pipa waktu dia diculik mungkin.

Sekarang memori ketika penyerangan itu kembali terulang di otaknya. Tapi dari semua kepingan hanya suara Ogiwara yang terdengar jelas. Sebegitu khawatirnya kah Ogiwara terhadap dirinya? Memang siapa dia? Hanya seorang Tuan dan bodyguard, mustahil. Tak ada urusan sama sekali.

Alih-alih memikirkan dirinya, Akashi justru mengkhawatirkan Ogiwara. Bagaiman keadaannya sekarang?

Omong-omong, dimana dia? Dan siapa yang menculiknya? Ada urusan apa mereka dengannya?

Pertanyaan tersebut kini berputar di kepala Akashi.

Sekarang apa yang bisa Akashi Seijuurou lakukan? Hanya bisa pasrah, menunggu pertolongan dan berharap tidak ada adegan pembunuhan kedepannya.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidup Akashi mengharapkan, siapapun, tolonglah dia.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

.

Mata Ogiwara memincing menatap Aomine yang tengah tertawa lepas dengan tiga perempuan dia rangkul mesra. Mengabaikan eksistensinya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil menyesap _gin_. Sudah lima menit dia hanya melihat Aomine asik dengan wanita, sedangkan Ogiwara dibiarkan asik dengan minuman dan pikiran sendiri, sambil terus mengumpat untuk cowok dekil sok kecakepan satu itu.

" _Please, are you fucking kidding me_?! Kita sudah membuang waktu, Aomine sialan! Ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang!" Seru Ogiwara kemudian, menarik perhatian para pengunjung klub.

Aomine tertawa keras menanggapi, tangannya terkibas pelan dan wanita di dekapannya pun ikut tertawa. " _Relax_ , Shige. _Relax_. Tidak ada gunanya jika kita terburu-buru." Ogiwara mendengus kasar, sebisa mungkin tidak meledakan kepala berambut navy blue orang itu. " _Così_ , apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Aomine Daiki

Mencondongkan tubuh pada Ogiwara yang dibalas dengan senyuman puas.

"Aku butuh banyak senjata, Aomine. _Stai ascoltando_?"

"S _ì_ _, capisco._ Ikut denganku." Aomine berdiri diikuti Ogiwara yang juga berdiri dan melangkah kemana Aomine pergi. Ogiwara dibawa ke sebuah ruangan kerja pria bertubuh tinggi besar ini ternyata. Namun tujuan utama mereka bukan ada disini, Aomine meraba sesuatu dinding yang tiba-tiba dindingnya terbelah, ternyata sebuah pintu rahasia. Memberi mereka jalan masuk. Kesimpulan yang jelas adalah ini adalah ruangan rahasia. Didalamnya tidak seperti ruang rahasia lain yang selalu menggambarkan tempat pengap dan gelap, alih-alih silau terkena cahaya yang memantul ke kaca pelindung beberapa senjata disana. Semuanya terpajang rapi, lengkap pula. Dari senjata jenis handgun, shotgun, riffle sampai granat pun ada. Ogiwara menatap semuanya dengan pandangan puas dan bahagia, seperti kucing menemukan ikan salmon berukuran besar dalam wadah makan siang. "Bagaimana? Berterima kasihlah pada Taiga. Dia yang selalu rajin merawat senjata disini."

"Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada Taiga dan padamu, Aomine. _Grazie_." ujar Ogiwara sumringah mengambil handgun jenis FN-FNP45 buatan Belgia yang terasa nyaman di genggaman. "Nah, aku akan ambil seperlunya saja." Kock Mk23 beserta magazine berisi peluru di ambil Ogiwara sekaligus sarung tempat pistolnya. Menyempatkan untuk menjajal membidik sasaran.

" _A proposito_ , siapa yang ingin kau tolong?" pertanyaan Aomine berhasil menghentikan aksi menata senjata Ogiwara, dia menerawang sebentar kemudian menjawab sekilas.

"Kakak Kuroko Tetsuya, tahu 'kan?"

"Heh, Akashi Seijuurou? Sekarang kau jadi bodyguardnya?!" Suara Aomine berubah antusias mendengar kakak sahabat dekatnya kini menjadi atasan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mengangguk masygul, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya lagi.

" _Its suprised me_. Hahaha... Jadi, kapan penyergapannya? Kau butuh bantuanku lagi?"

Magazine FN-FNP45 di dorong sekali hentak. "Tidak tidak. Aku sudah dibantu _signore_ Lovino, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau hanya mengincar uang Akashi."

Tawa Aomine menggema di dalam ruangan lumayan luas tersebut, Ogiwara melirik saja pria itu tanpa harus mempedulikan lebih lanjut.

"Ini pinjam atau beli?" Tanya Ogiwara lagi, menunjuk tas punggung berisi beberapa senjata.

"Kuberi." Jawab Aomine singkat, jarinya sibuk mencari harta karun di salah satu lubang hidung dan saat menemukannya dibuang dengan sentilan ringan. Menjijikan.

"Serius? Tumben baik."

"Bisnis ku sedang bagus di Mexico. Makanya bisa baik begini. Sudah sana pergi." Jawab Aomine melambaikan sebelah tangan. Ogiwara paham bisnis apa yang Aomine maksud.

Setelah melambai sekilas pada Aomine, pemuda berambut coklat Belgia itu pergi. Sekeluarnya dia dari gedung tempat milik Aomine ponselnya bergetar panjang tanda panggilan masuk. Ada nama Lovino di layarnya, pasti Lovino mau memberikannya info soal pelaku penculikan Akashi.

Saat itulah segala syaraf gerak Ogiwara serasa mati seketika mendengar satu kelompok yang disuarakan lewat speaker.

" _...jadi kau harus hati-hati, Shige."_ Tak ada jawaban. _"Shige?! Kau dengar aku? Ingat satu hal lagi! Jangan bawa perasaan! Nyawa Akashi Seijuurou tergantung usahamu."_

Ogiwara hanya bisa berharap tidak harus berhadapan dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi tersentak kaget wajahnya diguyur air. Sampai ada yang tertelan dan masuk melalui hidung hingga Akashi terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang masuk. Mendadak kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tetap saja dia harus tahu siapa manusia brengsek yang menyiramnya.

"Bangun!" Rambut belakang lagi-lagi dijenggut seseorang, memaksa Akashi mendongkak dengan ringisan sakit. Sampai kapan dia akan terus disiksa begini. Dan pertanyaan—siapa dalang drama penculikan ini?—masih berseliweran dalam pikiran. "Oh sudah bangun ternyata! Bagus deh." Mata delima Akashi langsung terbelalak kaget ketika bibirnya disentuh bibir orang yang tengah menjambaknya. Dia meronta, menghindari kecupan orang ini yang mulai memaksa masukan lidahnya. Akashi mengerang, menolak segala perilaku yang sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Dengan terus mengatupkan bibirnya meski orang ini terus mengigit meminta akses.

Satu menit Akashi masih bersikukuh menahan mulut akhirnya orang itu menyerah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Akashi dengan seringai terukir di wajah. Barulah Akashi bisa melihat sosok itu sebenarnya.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Halo Akashi Seijuurou. Kenalkan, aku Nash."

Nash? Nash Golden Jr?

Akashi mendengus, "ternyata kau. Ada urusan apa denganku?"

Kini pria berambut pirang bernama Nash sudah melepaskan jambakan Akashi dan pindah duduk didepannya. "Terlalu banyak, sampai aku yakin kau sendiri tidak pernah mau memberikannya." Kata Nash mengambil rokok disaku kemeja dan menyalakan. Asap rokok sengaja dihembuskan ke wajah Akashi hingga membuatnya harus memalingkan wajah. "Haruskah aku katakan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu." Kepala yang sedari tadi terasa berat dipaksa terangkat, menatap keji Nash dengan sepasang mata yang mendadak berubah. "Manusia hina sepertimu tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Merayaplah dibawah kakiku, dan jilat semua omong kosongmu. Menjijikan."

Nash kehilangan kontrol langsung memukul wajah Akashi sekali. "Sialan kau!" Beberapa menit kemudian seolah Nash tersadar, dia kembali duduk tenang. Memalingkan wajah Akashi perlahan. "Tolonglah Akashi, bersikap baik padaku. Aku pasti akan bersikap baik padamu."

Air ludah meluncur menuju wajah Nash, sukses membuatnya murka lagi. Tanpa memikirkan apapun dia menendang kursi Akashi sampai jatuh. Menyebabkan tangan yang terikat dibelakang tertekan beban tubuh.

"Dasar monyet!" Sebelah tangan Nash terangkat diudara, siap melayangkan pukulan kedua. "Jika saja aku tak ingat siapa kau, sudah kubunuh kau sekarang." Ujarnya menarik Akashi kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku? Seberapa penting aku sampai kau menunda-nunda? Kau takut denganku?" Tantang Akashi menarik sudut bibir. Memberi seringai meremehkan.

Sontak Nash tertawa sangat keras terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegang perut. Akashi masih memperhatikan pria pirang itu, entah apa yang tengah dia lakukan? Apa yang lucu? Dasar gila.

"Lucu ya, aku makin ingin memilikimu."

Mata Akashi mendelik, Nash menyerang lehernya dan menggigitnya. Sangat menyakitkan sampai Akashi yakin pasti berdarah.

"Tidak berdarah, hanya membekas merah." Nash menjawab seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi saat ini. "Dan kau manis sekali."

"Langsung saja, apa maumu?!" Desis Akashi tak sabaran. Main-main dengan Nash sangat membuang-buang waktu.

Tak ada jawaban langsung, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi sampai bau rokok dan alkohol bisa terhirup olehnya. "Segalanya yang kau miliki. Hartamu," kulit seputih susu Akashi disentuh perlahan. "Dan tubuhmu."

.

.

.

Ini diluar rencana. Ogiwara kira tempatnya tidak semengerikan ini. Ada berapa—entah, Ogiwara tidak bisa memperkirakan jumlah penjaga gedung yang kata Aomine adalah markas tempat Akashi diculik. Masalahnya, disini dia sendirian. Walaupun dia tahu kelompok ini tapi soal markas tidak semua Ogiwara tahu, apalagi jumlah anak buahnya. Mana sempat Ogiwara menghitung.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celana bergetar, ada nomor tak dikenal tapi Ogiwara penasaran. "Halo? Siapa ini?"

'Ogiwara Shigehiro,' Ah Ogiwara kenal suara ini. 'Aku berada di area B. Kau ada di area C. Kau akan menyusup ketika ada kode dariku. Jangan banyak berpikir, ingat?' Ogiwara mengiyakan. Lovino sudah memperingatkan dia tadi. 'Dan jangan ragu.' Lalu sambungan diputuskan.

"Dasar muka triplek, rambut uban!"

Ponselnya bergetar lagi dengan kasar Ogiwara mengangkatnya, "Apa lagi—"

'Aku dengar itu, sialan.' Putus.

Lama-lama Ogiwara banting juga hp ini.

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk sibuk mengutuki orang itu, sekarang dia harus fokus pada misi.

'Ah, semoga saja Akashi tidak apa-apa. Perasaanku tidak enak.'

DHUAR!

Ledakan terdengar dari arah selatan. Ogiwara tahu siapa pelakunya dan ledakan itu adalah kode baginya bergerak. Setelah yakin para penjaga beralih pada ledakan Ogiwara masuk lewat pintu kecil samping gedung. Hati-hati dia menyusuri tangga tersebut yang sangat gelap. Senjata sudah dikokang berada di tangan siap menyerang. Di pertigaan Ogiwara langsung menempel pada tembok, mengeluarkan sedikit kepala untuk melihat situasi. Aman. Namun baru saja tiga langkah suara derap kaki mendekat. Sial!

Untung Ogiwara cepat-cepat mundur dan bersembunyi kalau saja dia terlambat beberapa detik pasti mereka bisa menemukannya. Yang lewat ada sekitar dua belas orang, mereka berlari menuju selatan. Rencana berhasil. Mereka berhasil dialihkan. Jadi sekarang tugasnya adalah mencari dimana Akashi berada.

Getaran ponsel dalam saku lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, dia sudah bersiap melontarkan segala umpatan ketika suara disebrang sana menginterupsi. 'Semuanya sesuai rencana kan, Ogiwara? Jadi sekarang carilah Akashi!'

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia!"

'Cari. Pake otak dan matamu! Bodoh.'

Kalau tidak ingat Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah seniornya, Ogiwara sudah balas dengan bentakan. "Yaya―" dan sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Hampir saja Ogiwara meremukkan ponselnya.

Tapi masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Cari Akashi.

Lorong benar-benar sepi, semuanya pindah ke daerah selatan. Ogiwara bersyukur memiliki kenalan pembunuh pro dan mafia kelas atas macam Lovino. Dengan begini dia bisa cepat menyelamatkan Akashi.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan dua menit lalu sebelum dihadang seseorang.

Sontak pistol dalam genggaman dia angkat mengarah pada lelaki tersebut. " _Chi sei?_ " tanya Ogiwara dengan nada tinggi.

Lelaki yang tersembunyi dalam bayangan itu melangkah mendekati Ogiwara yang langsung bersikap siaga. Sampai akhirnya bayangan menghilang, menampakkan sosok sesungguhnya. Dan mata Ogiwara langsung menyipit benci padanya.

"Mau menolong Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanya sosok itu dalam bahasa Jepang. Ogiwara masih diam. "Aku beri petunjuk. Cari ruangan berpintu kayu Yunani. Disana dia disekap. Aku beri kau waktu sepuluh menit untuk mengabisiku. Kalau gagal, jangan harap bisa menyelamatkannya." Mulut Ogiwara menganga lebar, tiba-tiba saja orang yang notabene musuh justru memberikan bantuan seperti ini? Apapula itu kayu Yunani? Setelah membuang putung rokok lelaki itu langsung berlari menerjangnya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan Ogiwara melepaskan tembakan.

Tubuhnya terlempar jauh setelah mendapat tendangan di perut. Berusaha bangkit dan membalas Ogiwara malah mendapat pukulan kedua. "Ayo Ogiwara! Serang aku! Atau kau tidak akan bisa menolong Akashi?"

Mendengar nama Akashi entah kenapa tubuh Ogiwara menegang. Seolah mendapat kekuatan besar Ogiwara bangun dan kembali melancarkan serangan. Tapi tetap saja Ogiwara tidak bisa mengalahkannya, yang ada dia justru terpental lagi.

"Sepuluh menit, Ogiwara! Dan kau melewatinya." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jas dan mengarahkan pada kepala Ogiwara. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika nanti meleset. Aku ini kebalikanmu. Tidak pandai memegang senjata." Pelatuk ditarik siap melepaskan tembakan. Dan bunyi letusan membahana di lorong panjang tersebut.

"Argh!"

Itu bukan teriakan Ogiwara. Dia masih sehat hanya ada bekas pukulan dibeberapa tempat saja, lantas siapa?

"Sudah kubilang, cari Akashi! Bukan malah mainan disini, dasar!"

Bentakan itu menarik kepala Ogiwara menoleh kebelakang. Seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu tengah mengangkat senjata yang masih mengepulkan asap dari moncongnya. Lalu Ogiwara beralih ke orang tadi, dia tengah memegang lengan kiri. Jadi itu tembakan berasal dari Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Lama tak jumpa." Ujar lelaki berambut hitam itu meringis menahan nyeri.

Mayuzumi membuang magazine berisi peluru yang kosong dan mengganti dengan magazine baru. "Aku masih ingat kau, Nijimura Shuuzou. Ya setelah malam itu kita tidak bertemu lagi." Sahutnya memberi senyuman tipis.

Ogiwara masih tak mengerti situasi jadi dia memilih berdiri dan memilih menonton reuni dadakan ini.

"Mau apa kau masih disini?" Tanya Mayuzumi sinis pada Ogiwara.

"Ya mungkin saja kau butuh bantuan mengalahkannya. Aku siap."

Dengusan remeh keluar dari Mayuzumi, sesaat dia tertawa. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa selesaikan ini sendiri."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Nijimura menyeringai lebar. "Senang bisa mendengarnya, Chi." Dia memposisikan kedua lengan di depan dada. Begitupun Mayuzumi. "Pergi, Ogiwara! Kekasihmu dalam bahaya!" Teriak Nijimura sebelum melesat menyerang Mayuzumi. Apa maksudnya kalimat tadi itu?

Sama sekali tidak peduli pada dua lelaki itu namun Ogiwara sangat berterima kasih pada mereka yang secara tak langsung sudah membantu meski dia masih tak tahu siapa itu Nijimura Shuuzou.

Larinya tidak berhenti dan ini sudah menit ke dua puluh, lantai entah berapa yang Ogiwara naiki. Sudah berapa ruang dia telusuri yang Ogiwara dapatkan hanya kekosongan ataupun para anak buah biasa didalam yang dengan mudah dia habisi. Ogiwara tidak berniat untuk main pukul karena badannya saja sudah remuk dihantam Nijimura. Sakitnya pun masih membekas sampai sekarang.

Dimana itu pintu kayu Yunani. Itu pasti teka-teki mudah tapi kenapa Ogiwara masih tidak bisa menemukannya―

"Argh!"

Terdengar jelas erangan itu. Berasal dari sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu ukuran besar dengan ukiran indah patung Yunani. Oh mungkin ini dia yang dimaksud Nijimura.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Ogiwara langsung menedang pintu tersebut hingga pemandangan isinya terlihat jelas.

Disana, Akashi Seijuurou, tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel pada tubuh, sedang diikat dengan posisi tangan diatas kepalanya, dalam keadaan mengenaskan, penuh luka. Deskripsi yang sungguh membuat gigi Ogiwara bergemelutuk menahan amarah.

"Akashi―"

Dor!

Hampir saja peluru tadi menembus kepala kalau saja Ogiwara tidak menghindar. Cepat kepala berambut _chocolate_ - _Belgia_ itu menoleh ke asal penembakan. "Nash―" Desisnya sarat akan kebencian.

"Tidak kusangka yang muncul justru kau, Ogiwara." Kata Nash berjalan menuju Akashi. Membelai paha penuh cairan aneh itu dan menjilatnya sensual. Seolah sedang memanas-manasi Ogiwara disini.

Terotomatis emosi dalam dirinya memuncak seketika.

"Be-berhenti, Shige—" Akashi dengan kekuatan tersisa berujar lirih menghentikan langkah Ogiwara yang berniat mendekatinya. Matanya berusaha menatap Ogiwara yang cemas luar biasa.

"Aku mau menolongmu, Akashi!"

Rambut merah Akashi bergoyang mengikuti gerakan gelengannya. Sebisa mungkin sensasi antara nikmat menyakitkan yang terasa di bagian bawah dia lupakan. "Y-ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi—akh—tidak! Ja—engh! Nash sialan! Hentikan!"

Mata coklat Ogiwara beralih pada Nash, dia terlihat menikmati gerakan tangannya di milik Akashi yang mengocoknya cepat.

"Kau dengar itu, monyet sialan? Jangan ganggu kami. Pergilah. Hahahaha..." Tawa Nash kontras sekali dengan desah dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Lama-lama melihat semua itu membuat Ogiwara muak. Dia tidak pandai dalam hal mengendalikan emosi. Persetan pada kenyataan siapa Nash di masa lalunya. Dia benci melihat Akashi seperti itu!

Senjata jenis Kock Mk23 dikeluarkan dari saku jas dan mengarah pada Nash. "Lepaskan dia!" Seru Ogiwara memperingatkan siap melepaskan pelatuk. Matanya memincing menatap Nash yang menyeringai senang. "Atau kubunuh kau!"

"Apa? Kau berani membunuhku hah?! Hahahaha... Bahkan semua hutangmu padaku lebih besar dari dendammu."

Ogiwara geram mendengarnya. "Tidak! Rasa cintaku bahkan lebih besar dari dendam maupun hutangku padamu, Nash."

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata delima membelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Ogiwara tadi. Cinta? Siapa yang Ogiwara cintai? Jangan bilang itu adalah dirinya. Dia yang sudah membuat Ogiwara kerepotan seperti ini. Akashi masih tidak percaya. Dia hanya berharap kalimat tadi salah dengar. Itu delusi karena getaran dalam lubang belakangnya.

" _What the hell are you saying,_ Ogiwara _?! Bitch please_! Cinta? Hahahaha... Aku mual tiap mendengar kata penuh _bullshit_ itu." Seru Nash tak kalah keras. Dia juga mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari sakunya. Ikut mengarahkan. Bukan pada Ogiwara, melainkan pada Akashi. "Lalu bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan cintamu ini?"

Suara tembakan terdengar keras dalam ruangan besar itu.

Akashi terbatuk merasakan peluru mengujam perut kirinya. Darah keluar deras dan terlihat jelas seberapa banyak.

"Tidak! Akashi! Bajingan kau, Nash! Lepaskan Akashi! Apa sih maumu darinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Nash penuh penekanan. Pistol yang tadi sudah dia gunakan sekali dibuang ke pojok ruangan. Kemudian beralih pada Ogiwara. Tatapan matanya berubah. "Pengkhianat sepertimu tidak pantas mengetahui apapun. Pergi dari sini atau kau mau mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada meninggalkan Akashi!" Teriak Ogiwara berlari sembari mengarahkan pistol, sesekali menembak ke arah Nash hati-hati agar tak mengenai Akashi. Nash berlari mengelilingi ruangan. Ogiwara mengejarnya hingga peluru teriakhir pun dia tak dapat mengenai Nash meski dia adalah seorang penembak jitu. "Kubunuh kau, brengsek!"

Sadar Ogiwara sudah tidak memegang senjata, Nash berbalik menyerang Ogiwara. Dia melompat dan menendang telak kepalanya dengan lutut. Membuat Ogiwara terhuyung ke belakang, kesempatan digunakan Nash untuk melancarkan tinju-tinju andalan ke bagian tubuh Ogiwara tanpa ampun. Kemudian mendorong Ogiwara ke tembok dekat dimana Akashi terikat. Melihat Nash berjarak jauh darinya terjatuh, Ogiwara berdiri dan melepaskan ikatan Akashi sebentar.

Mengetahui Ogiwara makin melemah ketika berusaha menurunkan Akashi, dia melancarkan tendangan yang mementalkan tubuh pemuda berambut coklat menabrak laci. Menjatuhkan beberapa guci yang untung sekali tidak menjatuhi Ogiwara.

Nash berjalan menuju Ogiwara, berniat menariknya namun justru hal tersebut digunakan sebagai serangan balasan. Ogiwara bangkit dan langsung melempar salah satu guci di dekatnya sampai mengenai kepala Nash. Helai kuning itu pun berubah merah. Nash mundur beberapa langkah tapi masih bisa berdiri tegak. Tak membiarkan Nash kembali, Ogiwara melayangkan tinju ke wajah Nash yang menjauh darinya, namun tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan Ogiwara. Hidung Nash bertemu kontak dengan kepalan sang pemuda, membuat tulang hidungnya remuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Saat-saat Nash lengah tidak disia-siakan oleh Ogiwara melakukan serangan lain. Dia mencengkeram tubuh Nash dari belakang, mencekik leher dengan kedua lengan. Meski tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan Nash yang tinggi besar namun dia bisa membuatnya kewalahan dan kehabisan nafas dalam kuncian lengan. Tidak mau kalah, Nash menggenggam lengan Ogiwara yang ada di lehernya, lalu membanting Ogiwara kedepan, tepat ke lantai yang keras.

Pemuda berambut coklat menggeliat, merasakan nyeri luar biasa di sekujur tubuh. Dia pun berusaha mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya. apalagi ketika dia melihat kondisi Akashi yang kritis dengan darah keluar banyak. Pasti tembakan tadi mengenai ulu hatinya.

"Ogiwara! Perhatikan musuhmu!"

Berguling menghindari tembakan tiba-tiba Nash. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ogiwara pria berambut pirang itu mengambil pistolnya dan sekarang tengah berusaha menembakki Ogiwara.

"Bodoh! Dasar monyet bodoh! _You asshole_!" Teriak Nash mengeluarkan sepucuk senjata lagi dari balik kemeja. Ogiwara bingung harus bagaimana. "Mati kau!"

Akhirnya satu tembakan berhasil mengenai kaki kiri. Ogiwara mengerang kesakitan. Banyak darah keluar dari betisnya. Sialan!

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan monyet, tahu! Dasar pengkhianat! Kusuruh kau membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya, kau malah berteman dengannya! Lalu jatuh cinta dengan kakak Kuroko! Bodoh! Sekarang kau berpihak pada Lovino? Cih! Sampai kapan kau tidak sadari diri hah? _Bitch_! Harusnya kau bersyukur aku hanya membunuh ayahmu! Dan menjadikan adik perempuanmu pelacur! Aku belum membunuh semua orang yang kau cintai itu! Hahahahaha..."

Mati-matian Ogiwara menahan amarahnya. Hingga setetes air mata mengalir di pipi penuh lebamnya.

"Shi-shige. Bangun—" Ogiwara tersentak. Dia langsung menoleh pada Akashi yang berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya. Sangat terbalik dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang dia kenal. Arogan dan berharga diri tinggi, tidak lemah seperti sekarang. Sepersekian detik, dia sungguh sangat menyesal pernah memiliki niatan membunuh Akashi. "Berdiri." Tangan Akashi sedikit terulur. Sayangnya Ogiwara tidak bisa menggapainya.

Kenapa semua ini terasa sulit bagi Ogiwara?

"Atau ku bunuh saja Akashi sekarang—Ogiwara? agar kau sadar bahwa nafasmu pun beli padaku." Nash meludah tepat di depan Ogiwara, membuatnya geram seketika.

Tiba-tiba Ogiwara berdiri menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke dagu Nash hingga pria Amerika itu mundur. Tak disiakan kesempatan tersebut, Ogiwara langsung mendorong Nash menabrak jendela kaca. Memecahkannya dan sekuat tenaga memojokkan Nash ke pinggiran balkon.

"Ingat ini satu hal, Nash! Hari ini, aku akan membalas semua kekejianmu!"

"Brengsek kau, Ogiwara! Akan kubalas kau nanti!"

Dan mereka terdorong bersamaan ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak

Tidak

Tidak mungkin.

Akashi masih bisa melihat semuanya. Dia melihat saat-saat Ogiwara mendorong Nash. Dan jatuh kebawah sana, bertektinggian puluhan meter di lantai tujuh.

Lucu sekali jika ternyata dia mati sekarang.

Masih banyak hal yang harus Ogiwara jelaskan dan pertanggung jawabkan.

Sepenuh tenaga Akashi berusaha berdiri, berpegangan pada tembok disekitarnya. Akashi harus memastikan sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi pipinya. Pertama kali dalam belasan tahun, seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis. Kalau tidak salah terakhir dia menangis adalah saat kekalahannya dalam basket. Sekarang dia menangisi seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemarin. Seseorang yang meninggalkan kesan luar biasa buruk padanya.

Akashi mencoba tegar menghadapi kenyataan Ogiwara mati terjun dari lantai tujuh bersama si brengsek Nash.

Namun yang dia lihat saat melongok balkon yaitu—

"Ha-halo, Akashi."

Tubuh Ogiwara menggantung. Dia masih berpegangan. Dan Nash sudah tidak nampak dimanapun. Mati di semak belukar atau apapun itu. Akashi tak peduli.

"Bisa tolong aku?"

"Urus dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya datar. Ada senyuman tipis penuh lega terukir di wajah lelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kakak!" Kuroko Tetsuya berteriak histeris melihat keadaan memprihatinkan kakak dan sahabatnya. Ogiwara berjalan pincang membawa Akashi dalam gendongan berbalut jas hitam miliknya. "O-ogiwara- _kun_. Kau tidak apa?" Ogiwara mengangguk. Dia menidurkan Akashi ke ranjang ambulans. Membiarkan mobil putih itu membawah Akashi demi mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Disini dia yang paling parah menghadapi siksaan. "Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar jika kakakku dalam masalah?" Tanya Kuroko tak sabaran.

"Maaf Kuroko, pikiranku buyar." Ujar Ogiwara mencari tempat untuknya duduk. Kakinya sakit sekali.

"Medis! Disini ada yang butuh bantuan."

"Percuma, Kuroko. Kau sadar tidak jika hawa keberadaanmu itu sangat tipis."

Jika tak ingat Ogiwara yang menolong kakaknya sudah dia tampar lelaki ini. Akhirnya Kagami Taiga lah yang memanggil medis untuk Ogiwara.

Seminggu lebih mereka harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Menjalani beberapa terapi konyol tidak penting.

Ogiwara dulu yang keluar dan langsung kembali ke Italia. Karena dengan seenaknya Kuroko mengirimnya dan Akashi ke Jepang. Katanya disana peralatan medis lebih lengkap. Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya karena panik otak Kuroko jadi kosong. Dia lupa apa jika Italia termasuk negara maju?

Baru saja terpisah dengan Akashi selama satu bulan, Ogiwara baru merasakan yang namanya rindu.

Jujur saja dia merindukan Akashi, merindukan omelannya, dan wajah memerah lelaki itu.

Ogiwara sadar jika perasaan ini sangat salah. Dia menyukai Akashi. Dia laki-laki dan Akashi laki-laki. Sudah jelas dimana tabunya. Apalagi Ogiwara masih tidak tahu jika Akashi juga menyukainya atau tidak.

Jack daniel dia tenggak untuk kesekian kali, ada tequilla tawaran aomine namun di tolaknya. Kepalanya pusing dan rasanya mau pecah. "Kalau begini caranya, kau bisa _ended up_ dengan wanita, Shige." Ujar Aomine berusaha menyadarkan Ogiwara.

"Hmm... Aku tak peduli." Gumam pemuda berambut coklat tak acuh. Sejak pisah dengan Akashi dia berubah drastis.

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah." Akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan turun ke _dancefloor_ yang tengah memutar lagu Nicki Minaj. Berdansa tak jelas sambil menggesekkan tubuh kekar sekalian menarik perhatian wanita yang mau dia tiduri. Dasar gila lelaki dim itu. Tidak ingat kekasihnya juga ada disitu.

Sebelah tangan terangkat berniat menenggak lagi gelas cocktail namun terhenti ketika ada seseorang menahannya. Ogiwara menggeram berusaha melepaskan. Tubuhnya terdorong kasar alih-alih diserang.

" _Merda_! _Who the hell are you_?!" Desisnya pada sosok diatas tubuh.

Kekuatan orang diatasnya ternyata cukup kuat hingga Ogiwara tidak bisa menyingkirkannya. "Beraninya, pergi tanpa pamit dan sekarang asik-asikkan di bar! Sadar tidak kalau kau punya hutang banyak penjelasan padaku? Aku yang harusnya teriak; _merda! Dove sei stato_?!"

Ogiwara kenal suara ini. Dia masih berusaha memfokuskan diri yang justru membuat kepalanya didera nyeri. "Akashi?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Bisakah kau bawa sialan ini ke mobilku?"

Terakhir Ogiwara merasa dirinya masih berada di bar ketika mendengar suara itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan tak asing. Matanya memperhatikan ruangan huniannya. Ogiwara merasa memang pernah kesini, tapi bersama siapa dia benar-benar lupa.

"Niatnya aku mau menyirammu, ternyata sudah bangun."

"Akashi?"

"Diam!" Seru pemuda berambut merah itu menahan tubuh Ogiwara yang ingin bangkit. "Diam disitu! Cukup jelaskan saja semuanya."

Nafasnya tercekat mendengar perintah Akashi. Harusnya sudah dari kemarin Ogiwara sadar saat seperti ini pasti akan tiba. Akashi pasti menodongnya dengan semua kejelasan yang Ogiwara sembunyikan.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Ogiwara, menenangkan segala saraf tegang dan jantungnya yang berdegup tak nyaman. "Oke, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Katakan." Kata Akashi seakan sudah tidak sabar. Tentu saja, sudah berapa lama Ogiwara menghindarinya.

"Mau darimana aku harus jelaskan?"

"Semuanya."

Dalam seumur hidup Ogiwara baru kali ini dia ketakutan, perasaan takut yang melebih takutnya saat mendengar kabar adiknya mau dijadikan pelacur dan beruntungnya Lovino membantu. "Oke, kau sudah tahu jika aku adalah bodyguardmu atas perintah Kuroko 'kan? Darimana Kuroko mengenalku? Ya, aku adalah orang yang hampir membunuhnya."

"Karena hutang ayahku? Kenapa harus Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi penuh tekanan. Sepasang mata delima itu menghujam Ogiwara telak.

"Kuroko itu pemain dibalik layar perusahaan Masaomi. Dia melakukan segalanya demi kelancaran perusahaan kalian meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sendiri. Dia gila, kalau kau belum tahu fakta sebenarnya dibalik wajah polosnya. Kuroko mengenal Nash dari Lovino, mereka membuat perjanjian dan ayahmu tahu. Namun semua itu dianggap salah oleh ayah yang kau banggakan, Akashi. Kau tidak tahu?"

Akashi menggeleng. Wajahnya masih datar seperti tadi.

"Sadar diri jika Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa sepertimu akhirnya dia hanya melakukan kegiatan kerja kotor perusahaanmu." Ogiwara menanti reaksi Akashi, namun tetap sama. "Lagi-lagi kau tidak tahu. Kakak macam apa kau, adik sendiri melakukan hal seperti itu kau tidak tahu?" Tanyanya mencemooh. "Asal kau tahu, Akashi Seijuurou. Ayahmu itu licik. Dia dengan seenaknya merebut segala kerja keras Kuroko. Dia mengganti perannya menghadapi Nash. Tapi apa? Justru keburukan yang dia dapat. Dia salah langkah dengan meminjam uang pada Nash, dan dengan sengaja membeberkan kelompoknya. Dasar orang tua bodoh! Dia tidak tahu berurusan dengan mafia itu beresiko. Tapi Kuroko mengambil semua resiko itu. Demi siapa? Demi kau!"

Air mukanya berubah, tidak sedatar tadi. Meski masih measang wajah sama. Ogiwara tahu Akashi kaget mendengar penjelasannya. Semua yang tidak sempat dijelaskan Nash dulu.

"Aku diperintahkan membunuh Kuroko oleh Nash itu namun gagal karena ada Kise dan Kagami disampingnya. Seharusnya aku membunuhnya, dia justru menolongku. Dia membebaskan semua hutangku pada Nash, menolong adikku dan membiarkanku hidup. Membuatku menjadi pengkhianat untuk kelompok Nash itu. Sekali lagi, dia gila!" Teriak Ogiwara tepat diwajah Akashi. Bisa dilihat sekarang Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sebagai bayaran, aku dimintanya melindungimu. Ya, aku sudah lama mengenalmu, melindungi dari jarak jauh. Makanya aku langsung tahu dimana kau. Saat di Doge's Palace aku memperhatikanmu, aku mengikutimu dari bandara, ke hotel. Aku tahu semuanya, Akashi!" Ogiwara tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Khawatir jika sesuatu tersembunyi itu terucap dengan gamblang. Tidak. Ini belum saatnya Akashi tahu. "Saat tahu Nash gagal membunuh Kuroko, dia akhirnya tahu jika kunci segalanya ada padamu. Akhirnya dia berniat membunuhmu. Tapi ternyata dibalik rencana itu dia memiliki niatan lebih. Makanya malam itu kau—" Ogiwara tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu mengingat bagaimana keadaan Akashi.

"Kenapa ayah diam saja?"

Ogiwara mendengus remeh, sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Akashi, ayahmu itu **licik**!" Serunya menekan kata akhir. "Demi perusahaan diapun mengorbankan anaknya. Cih! Asal kau tahu, semua kata-kata Kuroko soal kau yang dipercayai ayahmu itu salah. Ayahmu itu sama saja seperti sengaja membuangmu ke dalam kandang singa."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan semuanya dari dulu?"

"Memang itu penting?"

Sekarang Akashi mengerti kenapa Ogiwara bisa tiba-tiba menjadi bodyguardnya.

Perlahan cengkraman pada bahu Ogiwara dilepas. Akashi bangkit dari kasur kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Hingga suara pintu ditutup secara keras terdengar.

Namun sebelum Akashi keluar, Ogiwara melihat jelas raut wajahnya yang susah dideskripsikan.

.

.

.

Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba, mendadak dan tanpa perkiraan. Fakta soal adiknya, ayahnya dan nasibnya. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Selama ini hidup Akashi selalu tenang dan damai. Tidak pernah diusik siapapun karena yang akan mengganggunya pasti harus berpikir dua kali. 'Dirinya' selalu melindunginya dengan sisi kejam dan sadis. Tapi disaat dia kembali semuanya berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau suka apa? Coffe Americano atau Cappucino? Aku hanya punya ini. Uangku ketinggalan di bar jadi hanya bisa membeli minuman murahan. Oh iya, mau makan pasta? Pizza? Keliling Italia? Sepertinya kau baru pergi ke Doge's Palace. Aku ada rekomendasian banyak. Sungai Venecia? Kita bisa menikmati sungai terbersih di dunia sambil mendengar para pendayunngnya bernyanyi. Atau Pasticerria Alba? Kau suka es krim? Disana cita rasa es krimnya luar biasa, kau pasti ketagihan. Akashi," orang itu dibiarkannya terus mengoceh tentang Italia yang Akashi sama sekali tak hiraukan namun hanya menatapnya datar. "Kenapa? Kau lapar? Mau gelato? Atau mau ke pasar Vucciria untuk makan _panino con la milza_? Enak lho."

"Mau apa kau ke sini, Ogiwara?" Suara Akashi mendesis tajam ketika melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan tapi terdengar seperti usiran.

Ogiwara mendesah tanda menyerah, alih-alih pergi dia justru duduk di kursi taman dekat hotel tadi. Gelas coffe Americano ditaruh ditengahnya lantas kopi Cappucino dia tenggak tanpa basa-basi. "Padahal aku sedang menawari beberapa tempat menarik tentang Italia. Mumpung sedang disini lho."

Decihan kasar dilontarkan, Akashi sudah berniat bangkit dan pergi ketika bergelangan tangannya ditahan. Dia menoleh dan mendapat Ogiwara menatapnya dalam. Hampir saja pukulan mengenai wajah lelaki itu dalam dua centi lagi ketika dia mendengarkan ucapan Ogiwara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akashi kehilangan kata. Dia diam dalam posisi, menatap manik caramel yang melembut. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan mendadak perut terasa teraduk.

"Dasar gila! Sadar tidak kalau aku ini laki-laki?!"

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku juga tahu rasa ini salah."

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?! Bodoh!"

"Tidak bisa kutahan lagi."

Lemas. Tubuh Akashi seolah tak ada tenaga hanya sekedar membalas ucapan Ogiwara. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali duduk, meski tak ingin lagi memandangnya.

Pergelangan masih dalam genggaman itu diremas lembut, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang sama sekali tak dipahami Akashi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menyatakan cinta dan Akashi merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku memiliki perasaan ini ketika pertama kali melihatmu di foto kiriman Kuroko. Dan semuanya jelas ketika pertemuan di Doge's Palace. Semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku menyukainya. Entah kenapa. Aku suka caramu menyeringai, caramu menatapku tajam, senyuman tipismu, bicaramu, semuanya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika selama kau diculik aku langsung kalang kabut."

"Sungguh aku tidak peduli semua itu, Ogiwara Shigehiro! Mau kau menyukaiku dengan caramu, terserah! Bukan urusanku."

Bukannya dia marah dibentak olehnya, justru Ogiwara mengembangkan senyuman lebar. "Aku sudah tahu semua itu, Akashi. Jadi, semua keputusanmu ada padamu. Terima kasih."

Tubuhnya menegang namun masih diam ketika Ogiwara mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Akashi.

Semua kata, menguap. Meski itu hanya kecupan tiga detik.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

.

Dove è la tua mente?!: Dimana otakmu?!

Scusa: Maaf

Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto: Aku butuh bantuanmu.

Stai ascoltando: Kau mendengarkanku?

 _S_ _ì_ _, capisco:_ Iya, aku mengerti.

.

.

.

 **a/n** :

Saya kehilangan minat di FknBI gara-gara banyak penistaan dimana-mana. Apapula itu CharaxReader. Padahal kata guru bahasa Indonesia saya gak ada tuh sudut pandang orang kedua. Tapi kayanya saya harus kasih fict fandom ini biar tahu kaya apa itu sudut pandang orang kedua. Mending make OC sumpah. Tapi OC cowo napa. Yang kece gitu. Jangan cewe. #digantung

Pas mau nulis bersambung sebenernya saya mikir; 'lha ini twoshoot masa mau dijadiin threeshoot? Kak Yuna ajah belum menyajikan SuShi ini lha.. Tapi kalau dilanjutin sampe End ya bakal panjang banget. Ini ajah udah panjang.' Ya udah saya tbc in ajah. Makanya saya minta review ya? Biar saya dikit ajah dikasih semangat buat nyelesein. Please reviewnya juga jangan cuman 'lanjut thor' heh lu kate gue makhluk mitologi Yunani berbadan kekar yang suka bawa palu?

Ikh sumpah plotnya jelek banget! Alesan Ogiwara nyelametin Akashi pun parah! Salahkah moodbooster saya yang kaya rollercoster ini. Naik turun dibanting kaya ingus, ngek. Gak papa lha ya masukin NashAka. Kak Yuna lagi doyan tuh pair itu. Hahahaha... OgiAka nya? chap besok. Saya mau memanjakan anak dan menantu dulu #peluk Panca Tapi saya ngga janji ya cepet update. Gak ada semangat sama sekali.

Btw, makasih yang udah review di chap satu. Saya sebenernya bingung mau bales gimana. Saking bahagianya. Hahaha saya baru buka lho beneran. Pokoknya, ya sini saya temenin teriak Aaaaa . Moga ajah chap ini ngga mengecewakan anda semua ya...

Oh ya, minal aidzin walfaidzin ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf saya jahatin Akashi. Huhuhu...

See you in the next chapter—doain ajah ada mood gitu. Kalian mau saya update cepet dan ada jeruk kecut kan? Makanya review, Muahahaha...


End file.
